Controversey
by Nobody426
Summary: "All was relatively peaceful and quiet in the skies of Amity Park when Jack not so gracefully collided head-on with an invisible object. "OW!" A voice from an invisible source grunted. Jack was so startled that he nearly dropped his staff. " Danny, according to Jack, is a wayward sprite. Jack, according to Danny, is a weird weather-controlling ghost. Trouble? Double Trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Controversy**

**Chapter One**

All was relatively peaceful and quiet in the skies of Amity Park when Jack not so gracefully collided head-on with an invisible object.

"OW!" A voice from an invisible source grunted.

Jack was so startled that he nearly dropped his staff.

His carefree smile slipped off his face as he slipped on a serious mask.

"Show yourself, sprite!" Jack hates the small wind spirits. They often wreck havoc, and then blame everything on him. As fun and awesome as he is, he could be extremely easy to agitate at times.

"Wow there, someone needs anger management. And it's definitely not me!" The same voice rang out.

Jack gritted his teeth as he poured ice blue power into his staff. The wind picked up as he tried to force the sprite into visibility.

"Woah there!" The voice shifted with the wind current, "A ghost wielding weather powers? Haven't seen one in a while."

Jack nearly flinched when the sprite appeared right in front of him, glowing green eyes staring into his icy blue ones.

"Wow. Ignoring the hair, you actually look like human." The sprite said, floating around and evaluating Jack.

Jack was very proud of his self-control abilities at the moment. It took him nearly three hundred years to learn not to blast things he doesn't like right out of the sky.

He frowned in reply. "How can you not know me? I'm the Spirit of Winter. You know, the guy who always kick you sprites out of the sky? Actually, why are you even here? I have a deal already with your kind."

"My kind…? Sprite, sprite, sprite… No one ever calls 'ghosts' that… Are you sure you're not a ghost? And what's up with the stick?"

Jack raised an eyebrow in reply.

"You seriously don't know? Either the wind dropped you when you were born, or you are in league with the Easter Kangaroo."

"The Easter Kanga…?"

"No, never mind. You're not smart enough to even be with the Bunny—"

"Hey!"

"—But you're probably not causing the weird weathers of Indiana. No matter how hard I try, I can't make that darn place snow."

The ghost merely lifted an eyebrow as he continued to listen to Jack's ranting. "Me! Jack Frost! Can't make this snow no matter how hard I try, so I'd thought you wayward spirits are doing something funny to this place…"

"Well, Jake Fred, or whoever you are. Terribly sorry for your loss. I've really ought to go… " The spirit turned, only to be blocked by Jack's staff.

"Now, just wait a minute… Who are you, exactly?" Jack narrowed his eyes. "Extreme absence of any knowledge, yet clever enough for self preservation… What are you?"

The sprite(?) was nervous, as far as Jack could tell. He was practically shaking on his feet.

"Danny Phantom at your service?" The figure said, tugging at his awful looking HAZMAT suit.

It was Jack's turn to be confused. "Danny Phantom?" He furrowed his brow.

Danny raised his eyebrow in response. "What you've never heard of me?"

"… No. Should I?"

Danny waved a hand, "No, it's irrelevant. As long as you don't call me Inviso-Bill—"

"Ha! Inviso-Bill!" Jack laughed as he received a glare in response.

"As I was saying, I'm not a 'sprite', 'spirit', or whatever. Could be though, I suppose. I'm a ghost. You know? Casper the Friendly Ghost? That's me… I sort of, ah," the boy rubbed his neck, "the protector of this town."

Jack nodded slightly, musing over the fact this particular ghost chose to protect the town. "Huh. Okay."

"What? You're not surprised?"

"Can't be if I'm one of the myths myself. I'm sort of a ghost too, I suppose. Nah. Too cliché."

"Hey!"

"Well. Nice to meet you and all that, Danny the Ghost. I've gotta get Winter to other states. As you as you don't block the air traffic again, it'll be fine." Jack said as a blast of wind carried him away.

"Um… Okay. Nice to meet you too, I guess." Danny muttered into the wind.

He's got a lot to tell Sam and Tucker.

**My two favorite boys meet. :) **

**Rainbow Snowcone and Danny/Sam**

**Reviews make my day! They also encourage me to update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Controversy**

**Chapter Two**

**Merry Christmas!**

Danny chugged down his Strawberry Special Smoothie in record time after he slumped down across Tucker and Sam in the Nasty Burger.

"Dude, how can you NOT get a brain freeze from that thing?" Tucker asked, lifting an eyebrow as he glanced away from his PDA.

Danny let out a burp as he fingered his Christmas sweater. "Ghost powers?" He reminded Tucker.

"Right." Tucker replied as he put down his PDA and started chumping on his Nasty Fries.

"You boys are so gross." Sam observed, biting into her own Tofu Burger. "So Danny," she gestured at him, "What were you talking about again? Jack Frost or some nonsense?"

"Yeah. He kept calling me a sprite, as if that's the most offensive thing he could come up with. Some crazed up ghost, if you ask me. But at least he doesn't want to take over the world."

"Well," Tucker started, his mouth still open with barely chewed food and Sam gave him a disgusted face, "He sure sounds like you."

Danny swallowed his plastic fork accidentally and chocked on it before he decided to just phase it out of his esophagus. "Excuse me?" He coughed out.

"Well, Danny, I think Tucker does have a point. He even looks like you from the description you gave us. I mean, white-haired teenage boys? How many of those do you know?"

Danny scowled. "Great, you're helping Tucker now? Plus, _Eliot_ the Jerk had white hair too." He frowned at the thought of the fraud. Danny hated the guy.

"His hair was fake, and you know that." Sam stated, finishing her burger and scrunching up the wrapper in a paper ball, throwing it back on the tray. "Finish up, Tuck, we better go before The Hobbit starts."

After another volley of fries flying into Tucker's mouth, the trio was ready to go. Sam and Tucker shrugged on their coats, but Danny merely called on his ghost side a little more to brace against the inevitable cold.

They just got outside of the restaurant when an unforgiving snow ball hit Danny upside the head. The shocking cold seeped into his scald as the snow was melted by his body heat.

"Ow!" He said and scanned around for possible adversaries. It was probably an annoying kid who threw that, but Danny just wanted to make sure everything was peaceful and well in Amity Park.

Soon enough, he located the kids who were exchanging blows in the park near by. He wanted to shout at them to 'leave him alone!' but decided that he should stop being a scrooge and let it go for once.

Christmas spirit and all that, you know.

He sighed. He can't be perfect, no matter how much he wants to. He was still human.

He shook his head to get rid of the remnants of the snowball on his head, then he turned just in time to see another snowball hurling to his face at light speed.

"JEEZ! What is your problem!" He shouted at the general direction of the origin of the snow ball as he wiped that one off his face, again.

"Stop being such a scrooge, will ya?" The familiar voice rang out.

_Oh no oh no oh no._

"Danny?" Sam asked, concerned for her friend. "That's just two snow balls, don't get too mad over it. Let's go to the theater, come on." She tugged at his red sleeve.

Danny growled in response. "It's him."

"It's who?" Tucker finally looked away from his PDA to survey his friend. "What happened?"

"He threw snowballs at me."

"Who threw snowballs at you?"

"Me." The three friends lifted their eyes to stare into a pair of icy blue ones and a smirk looking back at them.

**Thank you so much for your kind words-they totally got me through the tortures called 'Finals'.**

**Shout out to BrittneyluvsChrist for being such an AWESOME person, sticking with me through all the DP related fanfiction that I've ever written.**

**(Also thanks Jack for the snow and teaching me how to ice skate today. You and the wind are fabulous for doing so.)**

**Your kind reviews make my boring life all the more colorful and interesting, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Controversy**

**Chapter Three**

"Oh. My. Gawd." Tucker said as one of his cheesy fries dropped from his mouth and on to his PDA, which was already covered in a fine layer of grease. "Dude! You didn't tell us that you perfected duplication! Not cool, man, I thought I am your best bro!"

Sam gave Tucker another disgusted face. _Does he have to eat in such a manner? _Sam shook her head, and inspected the icy blue eyes carefully. The floating apparition did have eyes that could rival Danny's in human form, but said boy was definitely not a human. He had snow white hair, as unruly and wind-swept as Danny's when they go for the occasional flight during summer after dark, and he had the similar mischievous grin on his face. Sam always wanted to advice others to just 'run' when Danny carries the expression.

But their similarities ended about just there. The ghost(?) also carried a wooden staff that has intricate frost patterns spread throughout its length. Sam thought that it was rather beautiful and elegant, but she didn't see a point carrying the stick around. He also had a rather old and torn up blue hoodie on, although Sam doubted the boy needed it. Judging from his bare feet, the cold would not really bother him. An ADHD part of Sam's mind wondered if he would best Danny in a Strawberry Smoothie chugging contest.

Danny, meanwhile, was just too busy swallowing his own disbelief. There he was! The ghost who insisted that he was a sprite-and called him stupid by saying how 'the wind dropped him on the head'. Danny decided to just stand there and wait-he doesn't think he was recognized yet, so he was going to find out what the ghost is doing in his town.

"So you guys are believers?" The boy asked, conjuring up a snow ball in between his fingers, still floating about a foot up in the air.

"Huh?" Were the three identical replies he received. "What do you mean?"

"You know, a believer in the Guardians of Childhood?" Jack asked, a confused expression settled into his feature. Teenage believers are very rare, but not impossible. He has a few of his own back in Burgess, in the neighborhoods where Jamie lives. They often enjoyed some dangerous rides down the street, up until the very second they get caught. Adults' ignorant nature-he could understand; they were only the guardians of childhood, after all.

The three friends looked at each other and conversed with their eyes. _Do you have any idea what the crazy Danny-look alike is babbling about? _The other two shrugged and the trio looked back at the white-haired boy.

"No can do, man. Sorry, no idea who you are." Tucker replied, finally snapping PDA onto his belt and hastily wiped his fingers on his jeans.

"What is up with this town? It seems like everyone can see me... But at the same time, they have no idea with who I am." The boy gestured at himself, "How is this possible?"

"You tell me." Danny said, scowling. "Who are you, and what are you doing in this town?"

"The name's Frost." Frost gave them a blinding smile. "Jack Frost. And my business here is to spread fun."

In return, Jack received a blank expression, a dubioius raised eyebrow, and a suprised "what?"

"Problem? People these days are too busy going on about their businesses-the tedious homework, chores, and barely have any time for a littble bit of snowballs and fun times. Is there any problem for me spreading the holiday joy out to the children?" Jack asked, finally touching down on the snowy ground.

"I just thought-I thought you'd want something along the lines of controlling the Earth and-" Jack dodged a little bit as another one of the snowballs flew by him. It hit Danny right in the face, agitating him further more. Danny wiped the snow off his brow. If it weren't for his curiosity for the spirit at hand, he would seriously consider to use a little of his powers to let the kids taste their own medicine.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Danny's scowl. He then turned to the park with a smirk, and blew into his plam. Instantly, an icy blue and cold snow ball grew right out of his hand. His smirk grew as he threw it back to the kids, the snow ball whizzing through the air at an extremely high velocity and hit one of the kids with a audible 'thump'.

It wasn't until "Snowball fight!" rang out from across the street that Jack turned back and said, "You were saying?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Controversy**

**Chapter Four**

Danny was all too busy staring with a gaping mouth. He shut it after a moment of self-conscious, and side-glance to inquire Sam and mouthing, _is he for real?_

Sam shrugged and spread her arms wide. _I guess so._

Danny sighed. "Well, dude, I guess I'll let you off the hook. As long as you don't suck off the kids' fun like Spectra or somehow try to conquer the Earth or throw another snowball to my face or _something_, you have my permission to stay in Amity Park for now.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Why on Earth would he, The Winter Spirit, need permission to stay in the town from some random kid? Nevertheless, Jack just nodded, and prepared to fly off to some other parts of the small and relatively peaceful town to spread some fun. Unfortunately, a rather rude voice rumbled from the Nasty Burger entrance and alerted Jack before he could fly off.

"Fentonia!" Danny groaned and tensed visibly as the big football jock stood by with his friends, all dressed up in their winter get-up.

"Your luck sucks, dude. And I'm the one called 'Bad-Luck Tuck'." Tucker whispered to the rest of the trio and Jack as he pocketed his PDA back in his pocket, so that his baby wouldn't accidentally get hurt.

"Tell me about it." Danny muttered back, subconsciously pushing Sam back behind him. "It's okay. Let me handle this real quick."

"How nice to meet you and your friends here!" Dash said, trudging through the snow, unhindered by the thick snowfall and the hard wind. A snowball flew by Danny's head towards Dash, but he merely dodged a little sideways, glared at the kids who retreated back to the other side of the park, and picked Danny up by the thin material of his shirt.

"Nice to meet you too, Dash." Danny said sarcastically. Dash merely expressed his unappreciative of Danny's sarcasm with a growl. He dropped Danny back down in the snow and pushed him back with a snarl.

"Let's see who do we have here!" Dash looked around Danny and did a quick survey. "The Loser Fentoenail, The Goth Freak, and The Techno-Geek. Should have expected! Don't you guys have anyone else to hang out with? Or are you guys just that repellent to everyone?" Dash finished his jab and looked at his goons. Catching his drift, Kwan, and the other football jocks laughed together at the trio's expenses.

Sam and Tucker were livid-Danny never does something to stop the bullying! He just took it all in-yeah, they were kind of used to it already, but that doesn't mean they enjoy it. They knew that Danny could always have done something to stop it, but he never. He always just shrug it off and tell them "it's no big deal."

Danny, seeing his friends' tight lips and shaking fists, shook his head almost unnoticeably to tell them that "it's alright." He can handle it, after all, he's Danny Phan-

"Hey dude, not cool. Who are you and why are you bullying the kid?" A voice rang out from behind Danny as a blue blur rushed by beside him-only to go through Dash. A wave of surprise and pain went through Jack, but the trio paid him no attention as they gawked at the jock he just passed through.

All Dash did was to shiver and brushed off the continuously falling snow on his clothes. "Freaky weather." He muttered, and proceeded to chuck Danny into the snow. "You misfits get off easy this time, have fun getting a cold." He sneered, and left to the Nasty Burger's parking lot.

Danny dug himself out of the snow as soon as possible, and blew a few wet strands of his hair out of the way. He glared at Dash as some pure hatred boiled inside of him. Paying no mind to his friends and the Spirit who was still trying to make sure that he was still solid, Danny let his core grew even colder and the blue energy to wisp from his hands.

Eyes glowing blue, he glared at the concrete just in front of Dash's feet and shoot an ice ray out of his finger. Black ice, people would call them. Of course, the jock wouldn't know what hit him as he stepped on the thin layer of transparency. Danny fought to bite down the smirk growing on the corners of his lips.

Standing up, the jock cursed loudly and glared at every passerby, as if it were their fault. Sam snorted, "Serves him right. You go, Danny."

"That's wicked, dude. Remind me not to get on your bad side. Dash's going to have fun tending to those bruises."

"I didn't make that ice right there... It just appeared, as if someone's interfering with my magic..." Jack looked back at the trio, then froze suddenly as he pieced the puzzle together. It wasn't that hard to spot the similarities, not really. After all, Jack has just witnessed his own memories lest than a year ago...

The same person, the same features, just a little bit of different coloring... His brown hair and brown eyes translated to white hair and blue eyes... So why can't the boy's features do a little bit of coloring swap? Black hair, green eyes, replaced by the wayward sprite's he saw the other day.

"No way..." Jack raised an eyebrow, glanced at the black ice, and sucked in a gulp of air. "You're.. You're Danny Phantom?"

**Um. I have no idea where to bring the story next, so any suggestions will be nice. (You'll get a drabble-of-your-choice as a reward!)**

**My tumblr url as requested: nobody426 So follow maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Controversy**

**Chapter Five**

If weren't for the annoying bystanders, Danny would have flown up to Jack and cover his big mouth with his still glowing hand. Instead, the trio froze, looked at each other in silent disbelief, then back at the spirit who began to smirk, happy that he was right for once.

Danny looked around fervently, afraid that anyone heard them. But there was nothing but the distant laughter of the children in the snow and the noise from Dash's truck that greeted him back. _That's good, _Danny thought faintly, _at least none of those idiots heard Jack's outburst._

_"_How did you know?" Danny tried to keep his voice even, looking back at the Winter Spirit who was tapping random tree barks with his 'stick'.

"Know what?" Jack looked back at him innocently, eyes twinkling under his white bangs.

"We both know what I am talking about." Danny said icily with an even and calculating voice. He still doesn't trust this Jack character, and now that he knew of both of his personas, Danny wasn't about to let the spirit walk out of his sight so easily.

"Danny," Sam started, pulling a bit on Danny's red jacket, "perhaps we should talk somewhere else. You know, somewhere private and a little bit warmer." She gave him a look, and Danny finally realized that they were still outdoors, in the middle of a snowfall. Tucker's busy typing away on his PDA, completely ignorant to the outside weather, but Sam was shivering a little bit, her violet eyes alert and boring into Danny's.

"Fine." He said to her, slipping further into his 'hero' personality, and turned to address Jack, "We're going back to my house, but you are coming with us. I am not done with you yet. No one figured out my secret this quickly, not even my sister."

"Gee, grumpy face, calm down! I've got all the time in the world. Plus, this town needs some serious fun. If you were any examples to go by, I'd say that everyone here needs a big dose of happiness and about a billion snow days." Jack said, waving his staff around, and make a gesture to Danny for him to lead the way.

Danny merely scowled as Sam tugged both him and Tucker back to Fenton Works by their jackets. He just hoped that his parents and sister were not home.

* * *

"Jeez Jack, are you always this cold?" Sam asked as she finally stepped into Fenton Works, warm air blasting her from the heater. However, she opted to keep her jacket on-after all, the cold temperature emitted from the Winter Spirit can do a number on you, even if you are best friends with the Ghost Boy.

"Pretty much. At least for the past 300 years or so."

"Dude, that's so cool, but I seriously can't imagine how you can live without my babies." Tucker commented, also stepping into Fenton Works.

"...My babies?" Jack asked, "Do I even want to know?"

"He meant his PDAs. He has an, uh, _affinity _to technology." Sam said, trying to ignore her other very grumpy best friend that just walked into Fenton Works, who merely removed his jacket, locked the door, and sat on the couch with his hands crossed.

Jack immediately sent her a look, stepping to the side. He was actually quite embarrassed with the irritated Danny Phantom since the centuries lack of human contact rendered him unfamiliar to awkward social situations. All he knew was that the Samantha girl was quite friendly to him on the way back, trying to make small talks to him about his job and his past experiences. The Tucker dude was cool, but his eyes are trained to the small screen in his hand-held device.

And as for the Ghost Boy... Jack was not quite sure what to think about him.

Sam sighed, unhappy at her friend's immaturity. "Are you done being angry at the world yet?"

"I am not angry-!" Sam merely gave Danny the condescending look. "Fine."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the four, each waiting for the other to speak. Jack ran his hand up and down the staff, picking at its rough surface and indicating that there was no way that he was going to start the conversation.

"How did you know that I am Danny Phantom?" Finally, Danny broke the silence. Jack stopped playing his staff and to his credit, Tucker looked up from his PDA's screen. Sam clutched Danny's arm tightly to support him. If it were any other situation, Danny would have been blushing by then.

"You have the same facial features, you basically look the same, and well, you have _ice powers_. I haven't walked among humans in a long time, but I'm pretty sure they can't shoot ice out of their fingers." Jack gave Danny a pointed look.

"So I can shoot ice from my fingers: big deal, I am not a human." Danny said, not even flinching when he admitted that he was no longer a mortal. "How did you know it's me? How did you see through my white hair and green eyes?"

"I am not really obliged to tell you anything, you know." Jack said, not liking the tone that Danny was using. He was the Spirit of Winter, he doesn't like to be told what to do.

Danny breathed in deeply, annoyed. However, he merely bit his tongue to hold in a snark remark and rephrase his question politely, "please tell me how you connected my two personas together. This information is very important to me." He didn't want to elaborate what could happen when the Guys in White gets ahold of the information, he didn't want to think about it, either.

"Well, I were a human once too, you know." Jack started after a brief moment of hesitation, "I didn't always have snowy white hair and bright blue eyes..."

**What's new: I turned sixteen; summer starts; I kept my 4.0.; and I'll update more.**

**Update faster: I actually don't have a plot planned out for this story. So if you give me something to write, I'll write it. In another words, inspire me through your reviews and hopefully I can update this story once to twice a week. Cheers.**


End file.
